The intellectual integration of the various sections into a coherent yet individualistic scientific research program relates strongly to a carefully selected set of major scientific themes. These research programs constitute the major investigative activities of the Division of Radiation Oncology and the CRRC and rely heavily on and utilize the laboratory to model and simulate clinical problems and through such laboratory efforts, to better understand the pathophysiological effects of radiation in humans with malignant disease. The major research themes are the combined modality experimental and clinical therapeutic programs, radiation toxicology and pathology, radiosensitizers and hyperthermia and clinical cooperative group activities. The radiobiology and biophysics programs through the investigation of the spheroid or tumor models, allows for combination of some of the radiation innovations referred to in a scientific approach to combine modalities. Once promising results emerge from the laboratory experience, pilot studies can be introduced and implemented in our hospital through collaboration of radiation oncology and medical oncology. Special clinics, oncology beds, nursing oncology support, social and psychiatric workers are available. The radiation physics program provides special support for the other programs, but has its own research and development programs in developing guidelines for precise dosimetry, quality control of treatment plans and hopes to conduct research in high LET radiation.